


Must We Do This Again?

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [42]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Deja Vu</i> theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, do we have to have this discuss about pineapple on pizza again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must We Do This Again?

"Do we have to have this discussion about pineapple on pizza again?" Steve asked as they stood in line for a pizza.

"Yes, we do until you get it through your thick head that I don't like it."

"Yes Danny, I got that the first hundred times you told me."

"Then why do you always insist on getting it?"

"Because I like it."

"Great then order two fucking pizzas," Danny said disgusted with the whole argument. "You always ask what people want, you take their orders into consideration but when I say no pineapple, you completely ignore me. So yes, we have to have this argument again."


End file.
